1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-ventilating shoe and more particularly, to a shoe which includes an upper having an air inlet and an air outlet disposed in the upper portion thereof, respectively, and a one-way air flowing member disposed in the lower portion thereof, an inner sole having a plurality holes disposed in the sole portion thereof and a plurality of channels and an arch extended portion disposed in the bottom surface thereof for communicating with the air flowing member, whereby the interior of the shoe can be continuously ventilated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently known ventilated shoes comprises elastomeric and resilient pads which are made of soft materials such as sponge or rubber and contain a plurality of holes in the sole and in the heel of the shoe in order to increase foot comfort. In these types of insoles, it is very difficult to remove moisture and the odor produced as a result of moisture which collects in the shoe due to foot sweating caused by poor shoe ventilation. Since most people use their shoes for long periods of time, it is essential to properly maintain and ventilate the shoes in order to avoid foot diseases, such as for example, water-eczema.
According to a report of the American Podiatry Association, 75 percent of the males and females stand or walk for 4 hours a day. Such foot stress leads to foot problems, particularly in males where athlete's foot fungi and the odor associated therewith have become a common problem.
In order to avoid such problems, the present inventor's inventions are also prosecuting Korean Patent Application Serial Nos. 86-21,248 and 87-17,981 which disclose a ventilated military shoe which includes lower, middle, and inner soles for introducing air and a heel portion for discharging air, respectively. However, these shoes are very difficult in construction, expensive to manufacture, and not effectively ventilate.